gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Vehicles
Beta Vehicles are vehicles that were not included in the game. There are types of beta vehicles, mainly: Deleted, Spawnable, Beta Names and Beta Models. Deleted Vehicles never appear in the final game while other beta vehicles are hidden in the games' files and can be obtain though can't be appear normally in the streets or spawn in the streets. Others have been renamed or remodeled to fit in the final version of the game. Deleted Vehicles These are vehicles that were deleted or cut before the games' release and cannot be spawned through third party trainers or cheat device. Luton The Luton, a box van, the model's cargo compartment later became the basis for the Mule's. It is never released in GTA III. Panto Also another vehicle that was cut in GTA III. The car was planned to be a four door sedan. School Bus The School Bus was meant to be appeared in GTA III but it was likely removed due to abscence of children in the game. It was used on one mission for Darkel where you to blow up a School Bus with children inside. Skateboard A cut weapon in GTA SA but also a vehicle. It was cut during the development of the game and was planned to be introduced in the mission Madd Dogg's Rhymes. Only the HUD Icon is the remnants of the Skateboard. Sea Dragon Many previews of Chinatown Wars implied that the Sea Dragon will appear in the game but the vehicle is no where to be found in the city. It is said that the vehicle is a tank that has an ability to hover through water, possibly it was replaced by the Rhino. Spawnable Vehicles Similar to the deleted vehicles but the difference is that it can be spawned through mods or cheat devices. FBI Truck An APC that was cut before the game's release. It was planned to appear in the cut mission The Truth is Out There. RC Cam A Remote Controlled vehicle in GTA SA that is disguised as a pot. It is never used in the game and it is rideable and can support 2 people. Brickade A stumpy looking truck that was cut in the The Ballad of Gay Tony. It can be obtain through modifications. Beta Names These are the vehicles that had their names cut before the games' release and then renamed again. There were no changes of the car and deletion of it, only the name have been rechanged. Below are lists of vehicles that their names changed. * Ariant - Beta name of Manana * Aster - Beta name of Moonbeam * Beamer - Beta name of Sentinel * Dyablo - Beta name of Infernus * Esparanto - Beta name of Esperanto * Hachura - Beta name of Idaho * Hum Vee - Beta name of Patriot * Maurice - Beta name of Perennial * Rocket - Beta name of Cheetah * Sentinal - Beta name of Kuruma * Shark - Beta name of Stinger * Space - Beta name of Blista * Cougar - Beta name of Virgo Beta Models These are vehicles that were changed or their colors cut during development. A few of this are aesthetic changes, includes removal of rims, spoilers, etc. Some beta models can be obtained through cheat devices while others not. GTA Vice City * The Blista Compact originally looked almost identical to the Honda CRX and featured the letters GPX on the back. * The Infernus had thin rectangles for its headlights and taillights and had larger spoilers. * The Moonbeam was originally, implied, to have sliding rear doors. * The VCPD Cruiser were originally white with red and blue stripes, similiar to early Miami police cars. * The Sentinel originally had different rear styling. * The Virgo originally had a different look. * The Washington originally had different frontal styling. * The Sabre Turbo had different front grille. GTA San Andreas * The Bullet had a different look, instead of one hood scoops, it is two. * The Clover had different taillights. * The Savanna had a different grille. * The Landstalker roof and design was flatter than the final design. GTA Liberty City Stories * Originally, the police was similar to pre-9/11 police cars but it was changed back to police cars similar to GTA III. * There was once a golden PCJ-600 but was cut. * There was an orange Landstalker that was removed. * There was a blue Perennial and was removed also. GTA Vice City Stories * The Cholo Sabre was once colored white with stripes but was changed. GTA IV * The Enforcer was going to be a Boxville. * The Taxi had a black variant. * The Merit has a different grille. * The Annihilator was missing a yellow stripe. Category:Vehicles Category:Deleted Vehicles Category:Beta